Touch screens are used in many electronic and digital devices, including hand-held computers (e.g., iPad™ tablet computers sold by Apple Inc.), e-book readers, smartphones, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), satellite navigation systems, video game displays, computer-assisted learning terminals, point of sale systems, kiosk systems, airport check-in systems, and the like.
Use of touch screen computers has increased in popularity since Apple Inc. released its iPad™ tablet computers in April 2010. It is reported that 7.5 million units of iPad™ tablet computers were sold worldwide in the months from April to September 2010 alone.
Since a touch screen device requires a user's fingers to directly touch the screen, fingerprints are repeatedly transferred to the screen surface. The amount of oily residue deposited on tablet computer touch screens and the like can quickly accumulate. Because a typical tablet computer has a relatively large touch screen (for example, a typical iPad™ tablet computer has a 20 cm×16 cm touch screen), the amount of fingerprint oil accumulated on the tablet computer screen can be large. The fingerprint smudges are not only unsightly but can also reduce the viewability of content displayed on the screen. One possible method to remove the fingerprints from a smudged touch screen is to apply a small amount of water to a cloth and then rub the damp cloth against the touch screen. However, this method tends to leave oily streaks on the touch screen and may damage electronic components if moisture penetrates into the interior of the device.
The inventor has determined that it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for cleaning touch screens that employs a non-liquid cleaning composition that safely removes oily residues without smearing or streaking the touch screen surface.